ZerOspace
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Two human Goth girls are brought to Reikai under charges of illegal witchcraft. They meet Kurama and Hiei once there. What starts as a one night stay ends unexpectedly longer. May go R.
1. Unexpected Interruption

  
  


ZerOspace

  
  


Chapter1: Unexpected Interruption

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, I do own Willow and Ami.

  
  


Akira: hey, yet another story out before I've finished any of my others, but I'm having a lot of fun with this one so hopefully it will get farther than the others (finished that is). Well, hope you all like it, and I gave a short description of the girls incase you were wondering and a translation of my crappy spell. 

Race: human

Hair: blonde hair/below shoulders

Eyes: dark blue

Complexion: ivory skin

Name: Ami Robinson

  
  


Race: human

Hair: black/cut short(little below chin level)

Eyes: dark violet

Complexion: ivory skin

Name: Willow Chance

  
  


Years of old

The past untold

Bring evil's brother

For this other

My immortal come

Been saved from

Your eternal death

Your last breath

Come to me

You I see

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Will it work?"

"How should I know? It's a century old spell."

"Do spells have expiration dates?"

"Uh . . . no . . . I don't think so."

"Right." 

Willow glanced uneasily at her friend who was seated next to her. Ami met her gaze and smiled sheepishly. "Are you," Willow chose her words carefully, "excited?"

Ami grinned and nodded her head. "Let's go on and try it. I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Willow could relate though both girls had thought their cloaks would keep them warm enough. "Alright . . . who's going to read it?" 

"Uh . . . Do you think if one person reads it . . . only one comes?" Ami asked slowly.

"Maybe . . . how many do we want?" 

Ami shrugged. "Two?" 

"Ok. Then we both read?" Willow suggested a little timidly. Ami nodded with a slight smile. Both girls glanced at each other before reading out loud, their voices forming one loud voice, " 

Annus of vetus

preteritus untold

Addo malem frater

Huic alius

Meus immortalis adveho

Been servo ex

Vestri eternus nex

Vestri permaneo spiritus

Adeo mihi

Vos ego animadverto,"

Their voices echoed it seemed for miles and miles as they finished the spell, "Iam!" Silence fell after they stopped reading and waited, their hearts racing within their chests. The candles flickered in an unknown wind before slowing dying out without a sound. Ami quickly grasped Willow's hand, suddenly gripped with fear. The moon shone silver in the night sky and filtered through the thick trees, barely reaching the girls. Then they heard a twig snap and footsteps quickly sounding towards them. Willow took a sharp breath as the figures broke through the brush across from them before both girls screamed and clung to each other as they fell backwards onto the ground. 

"Shut up!" One of the figures commanded. Both girls obeyed right then. 

"Hmmm . . . thank God they put a candle out of place or a portal would have opened." The second figure said, relieved. It then snatched up the girl's book of spells and began to retreat with the other figure.

Willow jumped up and ran after them. "Hey! That's mine!" She wasn't about to let those creeps run off with her great-great-great-grandmother's book. Ami followed, leaping over bushes and trying to keep up with her determined friend. Willow caught up with them in time to see an oar suddenly appear and both figures board it. 'What the hell?!' They began to take off, but she wasn't about to let that happen. She leaped and grabbed the tail of the oar, holding on tight despite the sudden extra weight on her waist. She glanced to see Ami holding on tight to her waist and also the ground suddenly got smaller and smaller and smaller. She held onto the oar tighter and closed her eyes in fear of falling to a horrid death. 

"You can let go now," A soft voice said. Willow opened her eyes to see a beautiful girl with baby blue hair and soft pink eyes wearing a pink kimono sitting atop the oar with ease. Willow first looked down to make sure Ami was there, considering she didn't feel the weight there, but Ami wasn't. Willow let go, and she looked around to see that her friend was no where in sight. "She's with Yusuke I believe," The odd girl said as she hopped off the oar which disappeared soon after. Willow was completely confused. She didn't know which of her million questions to ask first.

"Let's go see your friend, alright?" The girl suggested without waiting to get an answer. She began to walk down the hallways with Willow at her side. Suddenly a busy oni rushed by with a pile of papers in his arms. Willow stopped dead in her tracks and screamed when she saw the weird figure. The girl laughed and patted Willow's arm. "It's alright. It's just an oni." She continued when she saw Willow giving her a questioning look. "They work here," She explained to keep it simple. "They won't hurt you at all." Willow nodded, though still completely bewildered. It wasn't much longer that they walked into a large living area where Ami was sitting on a large red couch, talking with a boy who had short black hair and brown eyes. She looked up and spotted Willow. "Hey girl!"

"Sup?" Willow greeted as she sat down on the couch uneasily. 

"This is Yusuke Urameshi. He's a Spirit Detective!" Ami said with a laugh as she pointed at the boy.

"Hi," Willow said as she eyed the boy. "Spirit Detective, eh?"

"Uh, yeah," Yusuke answered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Riiight . . . whatever the hell that means," Willow murmured. "Who are you by the way?" She asked the girl.

"I'm Botan," She answered with a smile. "And who are you?"

"Willow Chance," Willow said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat under everyone's eyes.

"Where are we anyways?" Ami asked. 

"Reikai," Botan answered simply.

"Oh . . . Reikai . . . which is?" Ami looked confused.

"The spirit world," Yusuke answered as though it were obvious.

"Oh," Both girls said even more confused.

"Why are we here?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"You're part of our report to Koenma," Botan answered. 

"Enough questions. Let's go report so we can leave," Yusuke said impatiently. 

"Alright," Botan agreed as she stood up and began to walk out of the room with Yusuke. "You girls stay here."

Willow and Ami sat in silent thought for a while before looking at each other with confusion. They watched the creatures outside the door hurrying around with their jobs. Willow sighed heavily. "I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"Me neither," Ami added as she sunk down into the cushions. "All I know is I'm bored to death."

Willow smiled slightly. "Me too." 

They heard voices and saw two young men walk into the room. They seemed as surprised as the girls that there was someone else in the room. 'Hotties!' Both girls thought at the same time. One had long red hair and dazzling green eyes, and the other had spiked black hair with a white streak in it and ruby red eyes. The guys and girls stared at each other in silence for a while before the one with black hair spoke, rather harshly, "What are you both doing here?"

Willow lifted an eyebrow and both girls looked at each other. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't answered me," The guy countered, ignoring the question.

"You haven't answered me," Willow shot back.

"Fu-" The guy with red hair stood in front of the other guy to cut him off. 

"We are both here on business as I assume you ladies are as well," The red haired guy said politely.

Ami looked down for a moment before lying, "Yeah, we're here on business as well."

The guy nodded and took a seat across from the girls. His friend sat down next to him and looked both the girls up and down in the moment of silence. "Witches?" He asked finally.

"Witch, Wiccan, demon. Whatever you wanna call it," Willow replied dryly though it was a lie.

At her comment the guy smirked and chuckled lightly. "Demons?"

"Got a problem with 'em?" 

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, not at all."

Willow wasn't expecting that and looked at him untrusting. She shifted around in her seat uneasily and added, "Good," for lack of anything better to say.

An awkward silence fell between the guys and the girls who seemed to be avoiding the others eyes. 'This is so stupid,' Ami thought with a sigh.

'The lil man is so annoying!' Willow thought irritably and let out an annoyed 'hmph' and she crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. 

Ami hummed a little made up tune til everyone stared at her. She smiled sheepishly and looked down, fiddling with her cloak. They were still wearing all their cloaks and considering they were both Gothic, they probably looked very demonic. She looked at Willow to confirm her thoughts.

Willow's short raven hair fell in her face and was pushed away without thought. Her dark violet eyes were shadowed by heavy black eyeliner and her dark purple lips were in a slight pout. She had a black cloak hiding all her black clothing underneath. Only her crossed legs peeked out of the cloak and showed the fish net stockings and knee-high boots she always wore. She lifted a hand to glance at her nails which were painted black. She had a black mesh shirt that went over her other clothes but stopped at her waist and many rings on her fingers and bracelets on her wrists. 

Ami smiled as she watched Willow shoot a harsh glare at the black-haired guy only to have a cold glare be shot back. Willow frowned and looked away moodily. 'What do you know . . . another 'angry' person,' Ami thought with a grin. She then went on to inspect the gorgeous guy in front of herself. Fiery red hair and dazzling green eyes was more than good enough reason for him to become Ami's official eye candy. 

"Kurama, Hiei! Hey guys," Yusuke greeted upon his unexpected return with Botan at his side. 

"Hello Yusuke, Botan." The guy with red hair, who was either Kurama or Hiei, returned with a smile as he stood up. The other stayed silent though he stood up as well.

The girls remained seated and listened to the conversation that soon commenced, leaving the girls unnoticed. They were detected though soon enough by Botan. "Oh, girls you can leave now without any charges or anything. There should be some people waiting outside to escort you out."

"I thought they were on business," Kurama, as the girls had learned the guy's names during the conversation, thought aloud.

"Oh, no. Just some ningen girls. They almost opened a portal for quite a lot of ancient demons to come out through," Botan began to tell the whole story in her point of view.

"Ningens?" Hiei asked looking at Willow as though she had betrayed him in some way.

"What? What's a ningen?" Willow asked in confusion, also a little bit angry that their lie had been found out. 

"Ningen is a human, dear," Botan answered slowly as though to make it easier.

"So . . . aren't we all human here?" Ami asked, beginning to get confused again.

The group across from the girls glanced at each other. "Um . . . no, none of us are except for Yusuke," Botan once again answered.

"Then what are you?" Willow asked.

"I'm a faerie."

"And what about you?" Ami asked Kurama suspiciously.

"Fox demon," He answered with a sheepish smile.

Willow looked at Hiei, symboling for him to explain his race. "Fire demon," He answered with pride.

"I feel so simple," Ami whispered out of the side of her mouth to Willow who only nodded in agreement. "Well, um, I guess we'll be leaving then . . . now," Ami said as she backed away towards the door, grabbing Willow by the elbow and pulling her along. She however had forgotten they were being waited for and ran smack dab into the oni waiting for them. "Eeeeeee!" She screeched as she fell backwards into Willow who fell backwards . . . onto the wooden floors and into the room where Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei were all standing dumbfounded. 

Botan giggled slightly, Yusuke was flat out laughing evilly, Kurama was stifling a laugh with his hand in front of his mouth, and Hiei was smirking. Willow laid on the floor in a daze as Ami rolled off her and began asking if she was ok and if she could hear her, making sure to keep her back to their 'audience.' Willow finally stood up again, complaining about her bruised butt as Ami was busy blushing fiercely. 

"I thought you were leaving," Yusuke teased while he was still laughing, only lighter. 

"We are!" Ami snapped out, her cheeks getting redder by the second. 

"Are you two alright?" Kurama asked after he had his laughter under control. 

Ami's blush grew brighter though no one thought it was possible. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Me bum hurts," Willow complained but sucked it up as she glanced at the smirk on Hiei's face, "but I'll live." She added with her eyes on Hiei.

Botan smiled kindly. "Why don't you girls stay for the night? You've certainly had a very hard one yourselves." 

Willow and Ami looked at each other before Ami hesitantly answered, "Um, thank you, but we wouldn't want to be any trouble." Personally, she would have stayed as long as Kurama stayed. Oh God . . . she was such a dork. It was pathetic.

"No trouble at all," Botan said.

"Sure!" Willow answered without a second thought. This place was pretty damn cool, and she was going to take every available chance.

"Then it's settled. We'll set you two up some rooms," Botan said as she went off to make the arrangements. 

Silence fell over the room after the faerie left. Ami and Willow were both almost unable to contain their excitement. 

"Hey," Yusuke began, "you're both wearing all black." The girls nodded, kind of surprised at the sudden realization. "Are you Goth?" He asked bluntly.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Willow answered.

"I just haven't seen very many," Yusuke replied.

Willow's heavy cloak was beginning to bother her. Either it was just hot, or she was getting nervous under all their stares. She liked to think it was the first option. Slowly she slid the cloak off her shoulders and down her arms before draping it over her arm. Almost immediately all eyes were on her to inspect her and her clothing. The thing that freaked her out was that Hiei didn't take his eyes off her until he saw her watching him and looked purposely away. She took it as a rude action to show she was ugly or disgusting or something and felt even more hate for the little fire demon. 'Bastard evil little fire demon!' She thought fiercely. 'Just cause you've got kick ass hair and sexy eyes and cool clothes and . . . what the hell am I saying?! Ugh! Idiot!' 

"I'm gunna leave. Keiko's waiting for me . . . and I'm gunna get it if I'm a second late," Yusuke explained to Kurama and Hiei as he backed out of the room and made a mad dash down the hall.

Kurama shook his head. "Well, Hiei, I suspect we're not going to get the chance to speak with Koenma."

"Probably not, but are you planning on sticking around to wait til there's an opening?" Hiei asked, back to his usual emotionless self. 

Kurama shrugged and looked at Hiei. "I will if you will." 

"So what kinda business are you boys on?" Willow asked, feeling left out and wanting to be part of the conversation. 'Besides, I might get a chance to cuss out that lil demon.'

"We can't tell you," Hiei cut off Kurama before he could say anything.

"Oh, really?" Willow glared at him. "Well . . . I guess it doesn't matter then." She sounded like a 7-year-old, but she didn't care. 

"Actually, it's very important business," Hiei commented absently. If one didn't know Hiei, they might think he was bragging. 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to piss me off?" Hiei actually looked surprised at the question. 

Ami placed a hand on Willow's arm. "Chill, just chill." Willow rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "She gets fired up easily," Ami explained to Kurama and Hiei apologetically. Willow threw a glare at Ami for saying that about her, but Ami easily dismissed it. Willow took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She really could use her CDs and CD player right about now. It was what she did to calm down and get back to herself. Always worked.

Botan hurried back in with a smile. "It's all ready. I can show you to where you'll be staying now if you like?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. This room is becoming intoxicating anyways," Willow answered with a glare in Hiei's direction. Ami slapped Willow's arm to let her know that what she had said wasn't appreciated.

"It was nice meeting you both," Ami said with a shy smile in Kurama's direction.

"A pleasure," Kurama agreed, returning the smile.

"Hn," Hiei said his usual line.

Willow and Ami followed Botan out of the room and down many hallways. Ami was now officially mad at Willow for being a bitch, and Willow was officially mad at Hiei for being a bastard. Botan finally stopped in front of a wooden, sliding door and slid it open to reveal a very nice, Japanese style room. "Hope you girls enjoy it. Someone'll come for you in the morning unless you find your way out," Botan explained before saying goodbye and going off down the hallways once again.

"I'm glad we didn't have any questions or anything," Willow murmured as she looked down the hallway Botan had retreated down.

"Mmmhmmm," Ami agreed as she stepped inside the room. It had two twin beds, a chest of drawers, different clocks with different labels for different times, a closet in the far corner, and a mirror on the door of the closet. Willow stepped in after her and looked at the clock labeled 'United States.' It read 3:17 in the morning. 

"Time for nighty-nighty!" Willow declared as she claimed the bed farthest from the door. 

"Agreed!" Ami added as she plopped down on her bed. 

Willow stripped down to her tight black spaghetti-strap shirt that was under her mesh top, short black skirt, and blackfish net hose. She then climbed under the sheets and said good night to Ami before falling asleep. Ami stripped down as well and followed suit. They were both asleep in a matter of seconds.

  
  


A/N: Alright, a very long chapter neh? Hope you enjoyed it! The rest will be a lot better. I'm horrible at openings. Please R+R!

  
  
  
  



	2. Normal Life

  
  


ZerOspace

  
  


Chapter2: Normal Life

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, I do own Willow and Ami.

  
  


Akira: Hey, well I am moving right along into the next chapter. It's hard to work on all these stories at once, but it's fun. Anyways, are yall enjoying it so far? I hope so. God, I'm such an idiot. Most people don't even read this. Oh, well! I wanna talk to the people who read my fics! Example being: The Chaos Project &Natalie & Femal17 & XxXDark KairiXxX (who have reviewed!). So that's my shout out of the day! Gotta get back to workin on this fic:

  
  


Ami was the first one to wake up that morning. She smiled sardonically to herself. 'When I wanna sleep in late, I wake up early. When I have to wake up early, I sleep in late. That's such my luck.' She rolled over on her side to face Willow who was still sound asleep. "Willow? Willow!"

Willow groaned sleepily as she tried to force herself awake. "What is it?"

"Time to wake up!" Ami tried to be cheerful about it though she was just as tired as Willow.

"No, time to get some sleep," Willow corrected grumpily. 

"Ugh! Willow, just wake up!"

Willow mumbled something as she forced herself to sit up in bed and look at Ami with a death glare. Ami turned on the light in their room, and both girls winced at the sudden brightness. They got dressed in what they had worn the night before at a rather slow pace. 

"I could really use some music right about now," Willow murmured. She could practically not live without music. Music was life.

They were both dressed and waiting around for nothing. "Now what?" Ami asked.

"We leave," Willow answered as she walked over to the door and slid it open. She almost stepped out into the hall but jumped back when an oni rushed by. "Do they ever stop?" She asked herself. Ami hummed to herself as she stepped out into the now oni-free hall. Willow sighed and followed after her. They walked in the direction they assumed they came from last night. 

A small girl walked up to them. She had light pink hair and green eyes. "Excuse me," She squeaked. "Are you Ami and Willow?" 

"Yea," Willow answered while Ami nodded. 

"Follow me please," The girl said and led them through the maze of halls. They stopped when they reached great doors. "Beyond these doors you'll find someone waiting for you." She then disappeared.

Willow and Ami looked at each other. "Things like that happen a lot around here, don't they?" Ami commented.

Willow nodded. The doors opened with a loud creak. Beyond them was none other than-

"Why hello, girls!" Botan said cheerily. "I hope your night with us was a good one."

"It was until meanie over here woke me up," Willow said.

Botan just grinned. She led them to another set of huge doors and through them. Her oar appeared out of nowhere, and she sat upon it. "Just grab hold of the end, and I'll have you girls home in a jiffy." 

Willow and Ami did as they were told, and soon their feet left the ground and they were off. It wasn't a long trip. When it was over, they were in the park across from their apartment. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you girls later maybe," Botan said with a kind smile.

"Yea, maybe," Willow said.

"Bye Botan!" Ami called out as Botan began to soar away. 

The girls made their way into their apartment. "Home sweet home," Willow murmured as she threw her cloak over the couch. 

Ami went straight to the kitchen. "Kit-kits! Kitties! Time to eat!" She called out as she got out the cat food and rattled it around a little. The sound of little paws on the wooden floors soon began. Willow laughed as she grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator. Catfish, Zoie, Boy Kitty, Casey, Sissy, and Rita all began to pace around the kitchen, mewing hungrily. Ami set out their bowls, putting one out to the side for Catfish who refused to eat with the others. Willow kissed and petted all the cats in turn. 

"Hmmm, Ames, Sissy is still being moody," Willow commented. 

Ami smiled. "She must be going through that awkward teenage stage where you hate your parents," She joked.

"Maybe," Willow went along. "I'm going to my room." Willow went down the short hall and into the room at the back on the left. She turned on her CD player and Earshot played loudly from the speakers. Willow took a deep breath and began to change for work. She turned off her CD player and walked back out of her room, leaving a crack in the door for the cats to get in and out. "I'm going to work," She called out as she grabbed her keys. She made her way down the steps to her black Nova with black leather interior and a kick ass sound system. 

Willow grinned as she got in. The car soon roared to life and sped down the street to Barnes & Noble. Willow had a job at the Starbucks inside there. It wasn't a bad job, and she was a dedicated worker, always asking for extra time to work. After all, she and Ami needed the extra money. She pulled into an empty spot and walked into, putting her apron on as she walked. Willow put her hair in a low ponytail and put on her hat. 'Crap.' Jeff was there talking and screwing around with Chris. "Ooooo, Chrriiisss," She said as though he were doing something really bad. 

"Time to pretend I'm working!" Chris said as he used the rag to wipe off the tables instead of smacking Jeff with it. Willow laughed slightly as she let herself behind the counter. Jeff was immediately over there to annoy her as he usually did. 

"I see you got a new one," Willow observed the new piercing on the side of his mouth. 

Jeff grinned. "Like it?" He asked he turned his face to show it off. 

"Mmhmmm," Willow said sarcastically. 

"Did'ja hear?" Jeff asked.

"Depends on what it is I'm supposed to have heard."

"Chris got another raise!" Jeff said, knowing it would piss Willow off.

"What the fuck?! Another?!" Willow glared at Chris who was screwing off again. "Why does he get a raise? I work my ass off, and he gets the raise! It's like he gets the fruits of my labor!"

Jeff laughed evilly and began parading back and forth in front of the counter, repeating over and over that Chris got a raise and Willow didn't. "Fuck off!" Willow said as she smacked him with a rag. 

A customer walked up right when Willow did so and looked from Willow to Jeff. "Young lady, I wish to speak with your manager about this."

'You've got to be kidding me.' Willow sighed heavily. "Look what you got me into!" She said to Jeff angrily. He just laughed harder and ran off before Willow got back. Willow walked back into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Krystal back there lounging in a chair and having a smoke. "Customer wants to speak with you."

Krystal grumbled and put out her cigarette in the cup she was using as an ashtray. She grabbed a mint and threw it in her mouth before walking out with Willow trailing along behind her. 

"Are you the manager?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Krystal said sweetly. Sucking up was what had gotten her that far. 

"Good, this young lady over here," She said motioning to Willow, "was just harassing one of the customers."

"Was she now?" Krystal asked, trying to hide a smile as she looked at Willow. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Willow was having trouble containing a laugh and put her head in hands and made her laughing sound like crying. Krystal patted her back.

"He made fun of how I put the whip cream!" Willow lied.

Krystal made a face and was nearly turning red from trying to keep in her own laughs. "I'll talk to you in the back. Ma'am, excuse us please." Willow and Krystal went back into the kitchen and began laughing. 

"He made fun of how I put the whip cream?" Krystal asked with a look. 

Willow shrugged. "First thing that came to mind."

"So what really happened?" 

"Jeff was screwing with me again," Willow said with a sigh. Krystal nodded. They all knew how Jeff could be. "Why doesn't he annoy you like the rest of us?"

"Cause last time he did, I slit his tires and took his hubcaps," Krystal said as though it were nothing.

"You're kidding." Krystal shook her head. "I know not to mess with you now," Willow said. 

Krystal yawned and sat back in the chair. "Go work some more."

Willow rolled her eyes and went back out. The woman was still standing there. "Can I help you?" The woman ordered her drink and waited off to the side. "Would you like whip cream on that?" Willow asked. 

"Yes, please," The woman said. Willow made the usual swirl of whip cream on the top, put on a lid and handed it over to the woman. "You did a very nice job," The woman said. It took a minute for Willow to understand that the lady was talking about the whip cream.

"Um, thanks," Willow said awkwardly. She laughed to herself as she went back to work. 

Chris hung around the counter later. "Heard you got a raise," Willow commented.

"Yeah," Chris said with a goofy grin. "Boss is getting more expecting though."

"Expecting?" Willow asked. 

"Yeah . . ." Chris looked around and took off his cap, running a hand through his hair. 

"Exactly what do you do?" Willow asked, curious to know his secret.

"Extra," Chris answered vaguely without looking up at Willow.

"Extra . . . work?" 

"Kinda," Chris said with a small laugh.

"It either is or isn't," Willow told him.

Chris shrugged. "It is work . . . but it's kinda not so kinda."

"Alright," Willow said after realizing this wasn't going anywhere. "What kind of work?"

Chris leaned against the counter. "Different kinds of work."

"Alright, name one kind."

Chris looked around uncomfortably. "Uh . . ."

"What's wrong?" Willow asked. It was just work.

"Nothing, nothing," Chris said.

"Yea, something."

"Well, I mean. Boss just kinda expects more, ya know?"

"What do you mean more?"

"I mean more."

"You just said the same thing. What do you mean more?"

"I mean . . . he wants more than just work."

"What do you mean he wants more than just work? What do you do to get a raise?"

"Different things."

"Such as?"

"Extra stuff."

"Chris, just tell me!" Willow said. This was getting really annoying.

"Boss just want extra stuff outside of work."

"Chris," Willow warned in a deadly tone.

"Alright, he gives raises for like blowjobs and stuff," Chris finally said with a embarrassed laugh.

"Oh my God . . ." He was serious. "You fag! You go that fucking low just for a raise?!" Willow yelled at him.

Chris took a step back. "I'm not a fag! I still fuck girls!"

"So you're bi?" Willow asked.

"If you call giving a guy a blowjob and shit, then yea! It's just for money though!" Chris said. "I got his car last time!"

"You're kidding!" Willow said shocked. 

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Totally customized too!" 

"Get the hell out!" Willow commanded as she threw a rag at him. Chris dodged it and ran off. "God dammit!" She went back to Krystal to vent. 

She didn't get home until late that night as usual. Ami was already asleep in her bed. Willow snuck into her room and fell into her bed, disturbing a sleepy Boy Kitty in the process. He looked at her sleepily and yawned. "Hey, boy," Willow cooed as she began to love on him. "You're the only boy for me," She said with a smile. He purred loudly and got up, rubbing up against Willow several times before finally settling down against her and curling into a little ball to sleep. Willow kissed his big head one last time before leaving him alone. She pulled a pillow over to her and laid her head on it, lying awake and thinking for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


A/N: Wow! Another chapter! Finally huh? :giggles: Please R+R! I hope I haven't lost any of yall! Much luv!

________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
